The present disclosure relates to publish/subscribe messaging, and more specifically, to providing control of messages in a publish/subscribe system.
The ability to publish and subscribe to information based on the topic and content is quite prevalent; however, the ability to have fine grain control over what messages are sent, received and their retention is more limited. It is especially difficult to control the use of a message when a message has already been sent to the subscriber.
There is a need to control not only what can be published and subscribed to but the information that is retained by the subscriber.
There is also a need to allow a subscriber to be able to send information back to a publisher about a message.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems and needs.